


Droplets

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Childbirth, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack to the rescue!, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, Threats of Violence, not asshole Handsome Jack that is still a little asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Handsome Jack is disturbed by a weird sound while on a boring meeting. It is not an assassination attempt, though.*** Written for a prompt by PunnyGamerGirl."its ABO; Jack is in a meeting when he hears this constant dripping noise and its driving him crazy then the room starts to smell of distressed omega (either hes the only alpha in the room or everyone is too focused or afraid to say anything or nothing) he finally starts yelling at everyone to stop spilling whatever when hes sees Rhys, a pregnant omega, whose water broke at the beginning on the meeting (with or without him noticing) and now hes in labor"Pregnant Omega Rhys and Handsome Jack that is not an absolute asshole in an angsty story Elf-style. :) ***
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunnyGamerGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyGamerGirl/gifts).



> There is some background I don’t reveal in the story. I left it in the end note. Read it before delving into the story if you want to 100% know what’s going on; don’t if you want to try to figure it out on your own. :)
> 
> Thanks for the awesome prompt!

Meetings. One would think the CEO can avoid them, but even _the_ Handsome Jack has to go there. He wouldn’t mind them, knowing how important it is for such a big corporation, if all the people present weren’t so stupid and annoying.

He kinda misses the way meetings were back when Helios was being built. People weren’t after each other’s necks so much, because nobody wanted to do a harder job, and there were much less people, so everybody knew everybody, and they chatted before meetings and drank after them.

Nowadays, he wouldn’t spend a penny to impress either one of the dumbasses he was meeting with. The program for the next hour was mostly about updates in security, which was ridiculous. Jack himself created all the security Helios will ever need. Any updates they brought up were a waste of money. But Hyperion values good ideas and proactive people, so he has to listen to them.

Jack scans the room, finding nothing interesting except for one pretty Beta that clearly doesn’t belong. Nothing against Betas, but this one is in data-mining, and he is obviously only here because someone from upper management was too scared to come, so he was sent instead, probably with a death threat for a motivation. He looks highly uncomfortable, which is a shame. He’s got a pretty face.

The Head of Security keeps talking about this awesome project some Vasquez dude came up with, and the pretty Beta keeps subtly correcting him and elaborating, probably having read all the documentation a thousand times while getting ready for a meeting with the CEO. He seems kinda smart, could probably be a doctor. No reason to keep him in data-mining, but he chose his own path, probably.

The meeting goes on, and Jack forces himself to focus. Who knows, maybe these people will come up with something he couldn’t? Yeah, no, not gonna happen, but it is fun to watch the peasants sweat and stumble over their words.

The meeting is nearing its end (hopefully) and Jack is in the middle of a great idea, not paying attention to the talking idiots, when his genius brain is disturbed by a soft sound only his senses can catch, trained by years of dangers and being an Alpha. His head snaps to the side, but there is nothing there, and he would think he was just imagining it if it didn’t happen again just as he settled back in his chair.

It is the sound of water dripping, hitting a solid surface. The realisation calms him down noticeably. If someone is trying to kill him by dripping the room full of water, he will have plenty of time to take care of that after he is done planning building a flying city.

But the sound won’t stop. Jack worked in much worse conditions, back when they arrived to Pandora in a small shuttle and started building a space station around it. Everybody slept and lived in the same room for several days, and the food was crap too. But now, after years of hard work, he deserves a bit of peace, don’t you think? It would be nice.

“Whoever of you idiots spilled something, clean it up,” he growls, looking each person in the eyes. They all look equally scared. Pleased with himself, Jack goes back to thinking, but the sound remains a disturbance. Steadily, one droplet per second; and every once in a while, two in a rapid succession.

Jack puts on his best mean face, scowling at the people who are beginning to be too scared to carry on with the program. “I said, whoever is doing that noise, _stop_!” he shouts, startling more than half of the people present. If this doesn’t work, a good old bloodshed will.

A new scent fills the room, something else than the usual fear of Alphas and Betas. For the second time, Jack considers danger. Dripping water or whatever is one thing, but the meeting of Hyperion heads and upper management to be filled with Omega scent, that is suspicious. There are Omegas in Hyperion, of course, but it is so rare for some to make it that high in the corporate ladder that Jack basically knows all of them personally.

The CEO stands up, and already, one person faints in fear. He considers shooting them, but then his nose catches a whiff of the scent again. Distress, fear, panic; and his instincts scream at him to protect the Omega. That makes him even angrier, more set off, because this wouldn’t be the first time someone trained and sent an Omega to take him down, thinking his instincts will make him weak.

The sound slowly stops. There are longer pauses, and eventually, it stops altogether as nothing in the room moves except for Jack. The CEO looks everyone in the eyes once again and then pushes himself away from the table, beginning to slowly walk around. He breaths deeply, following the scent. It is easy to ignore his instincts, after years of burying them under layers of self-discipline and control.

It is also laughably easy to find the culprit. The scent is strong around the source, and they are tense, probably ready to flee. They will soon find out that the door is locked.

Even though he can identify the pretty Beta as the source from afar, Jack ends up stepping very close, leaning in until his nose is almost touching the person’s neck. The Omega scent is very clear there, as well as a tiny little trace of fake Beta scent. A good brand of scent suppressors, but even that fails under pressure.

The Omega yelps when the chair is suddenly yanked back and spun around. He, as expected, tries to stand up, but Jack doesn’t even have to stop him, because he doubles over as soon as he moves.

“You—” Jack growls, about to throttle the annoying, lying bastard, pretty face or not, but he stops when he sees the Omega’s whole body. First, he either has terrible taste or no choice, because his clothes is terrible. It is the usual attire for pregnant Omegas, but in terrible colours. Oh, and that brings us to the fact that the Omega is _pregnant_. Not only did his existence somehow remain a secret to the CEO, but he is pregnant and on a meeting with him, and Jack has only just noticed.

“What the—” He stops himself again, another realisation hitting him when he sees the source of the dripping. The Omega’s pants are drenched in water, he is still clutching his stomach and looking uncomfortable, tears of shame and fear on his face as he whimpers.

“P-p-please… I’m, I, I’m s-sorry! Please, d-d-don’t hurt the baby…”

Jack would never, but no-one needs to know that. He frowns, nudging the Omega’s chin up with a forefinger. He doesn’t care about getting his scent on someone else’s Omega – if they don’t like it, they should’ve come here and protected their mate.

“Did ya know that you’re in labour, sweet thing?” he asks in a soothing voice. He watches the Omega’s eyes widen as he looks down and considers his belly, then shakes his head.

“L-labour? R-rea-really?” he asks, as if the CEO knew the answer better than him. “I, I thought I just had an accident. B-but… I felt a little weird; it could be—” Suddenly, he freezes, more fear seeping into his body language. “Oh no…”

“It’s alright,” Jack soothes, cupping the man’s jaw with one hand and running a thumb over his cheek, getting some Alpha scent on him to ground him. “I’ll take you to the Omega clinic, and you and the baby will be fine. Think you can get up?”

The Omega shakes his head, panicking more by the second. “I, I can’t have a baby, I can’t!” His words are in contrast with his body language as he wraps his arms – one of them cybernetic – around his stomach protectively.

Realising that they still have an audience, Jack turns to the rest of the meeting, but as it turns out, everybody left when the attention wasn’t on them. (The Head of Security apparently won’t be stopped by locked door – good to know.) He is alone with the young man, and so he allows himself a little more softness. He leans in, scenting the man’s pale neck briefly. His wife loved it when she was pregnant, and it works for this Omega too. He whimpers and relaxes, leaning into the touch.

Jack realises another thing. There is no other scent on the Omega, none at all. No Alpha, no mate, and he is not bonded. This could make things easier.

“I’ll help you get up, now, okay pumpkin?” he says, waiting for a confirmative nod before he hooks one arm under the sitting man’s shoulders and lifts him up. They sway a little, ending up with the Omega leaning onto the Alpha fully, face pressed into his clothes and soft cries muffled.

“What’s your name, darling?” Jack asks, stroking his back soothingly and mentally readying himself for what he is about to do, something he hadn’t done in years.

“Rhys,” the Omega answers, nuzzling his chest. “You’re soft,” he notes, clearly too distracted by the Alpha’s scent.

“Am I?” Jack chuckles. “I’m the baddest man in the universe, the CEO of a weapon-manufacturing corporation, the hero who opened several Vaults… Am I soft?”

“Yes,” Rhys sighs, relaxing in his hold.

“Okay,” Jack laughs under his breath. “I’m gonna pick you up now, Rhysie. Brace yourself.”

Rhys lets out a surprised sound when the CEO picks him up bridal style, the yelp covering the Alpha’s own grunt of effort. He should hit the gym more often if he wants to be the hero of the day like that ever again. The Omega is lanky and surprisingly heavy. It probably shouldn’t be a surprise, given how big his stomach is, and the cybernetics can’t be light either.

Jack huffs with every step as he walks to the nearest elevator. People clear the path for him, nobody daring to stare at him for too long, and soon, he has the Omega braced against the wall of the elevator and they are heading to the floor where hospitals are.

“Where is the father of the child, kitten?” the CEO asks to break the silence. Rhys murmurs the answer into his jacket, inhaling his scent in gulps, and so Jack nudges his face away from his chest and encourages him to speak clearer.

Rhys is looking into his eyes, shame clear as he speaks. “H-he is at his office. H-he sent me to the meeting instead of him. Said he will kick me in the sto-stomach if I fail him.” His voice breaks on a pained wail, and he clutches his stomach again, letting go of the Alpha. “I shouldn’t’ve gotten pre-pregnant! M-my Alpha was angry.”

Jack is angry too, but for a different reason. He might not be a saint, but he would never treat an Omega like that. Maybe it is because of his wife and daughter both being Omegas, because of the memories he cherishes the most and not the dark, sad ones. Maybe the way he lost them adds to the need to protect he is feeling right now.

“He is your mate?” he asks, making sure.

Rhys shakes his head. “N-not quite.”

The elevator stops, so Jack puts the next question aside for now, picking the Omega up again. He carries him the short way to the clinic, immediately getting attention when they walk through the door like that.

“This sweet man is in labour. I want him to get the best care, am I clear?” he yells, and five people rush to their sides. He puts Rhys down on a bed, but growls when someone tries to tell him to leave. He walks with them as they wheel Rhys into a room and stays to watch.

A young female Beta doctor walks into the room, giving the Omega a sad smile. “Hi, Rhys! I was just thinking about you. How is the baby doing?” She must be familiar to the Omega, because her soft voice has a calming effect on him. He relaxes when she stands closer, helping the nurses to get Rhys out of his damp clothes.

Jack wants to look away. He is not an asshole. But he sees something in the corner of his eye and his head snaps back to the half-naked body. It is covered in bruises and other wounds.

The doctor looks concerned but not shocked, and there is some comment on the tip of her tongue, but all that comes out is a yelp as Jack shoves her aside.

“ _Who did this?!_ ” he asks, taking the Omega’s face in both hands and forcing him to look at him.

“H-Hugo,” Rhys whimpers, trying to turn his face to the side and nuzzle into the Alpha’s hand. When he is allowed to do it, he adds: “The father. Hugo Vasquez.”

Jack sees red, slowly seeing some fucked-up puzzle that he just knows will only make him more furious once he puts all the pieces together. He tries to let go of the Omega and allow the doctor to do her work, but Rhys clutches at him. “Don’t go,” he pleads.

“Just a minute, pumpkin pie,” he promises, extracting himself from the Omega’s hold. He takes off his jacket and uses it to cover the young man’s nakedness partially and also to give him something with a calming scent. Then, he leaves the room to make a call.

It feels good. Better. It feels much better than erasing a bandit camp from existence with a single moonshot sprinkled with some radioactive material. It feels almost as good as he imagined avenging his wife and daughter would feel like.

First, he calls security, kindly asking them to bring Hugo Vasquez to Torture Room 1. Then, he calls the nice Alpha that is in charge of Torture Room 1, telling him that a very precious guest is on his way. This very kind Alpha promises to take good care of him for at least two weeks, giving him some ball-stomping as a welcome gift and then continuing their usual premium program. They also promise to send Jack the video feed from the room when all is done.

After the pleasant conversations with a lot of people that Jack doesn’t want to murder violently, he returns to the room. The nurses and the doctor are just leaving, telling Rhys to call if he needs anything. Jack is familiar with this process, but Rhys looks scared and confused, and too small in a hospital gown and Jack’s jacket only.

The Beta doctor stops Jack before he can walk inside and takes him aside, telling him that Rhys is lucky and everything is going well, and he doesn’t even seem to be in too much pain. She also warns him that the Omega’s partner is violent and powerful, but Jack knows he has got nothing to be afraid of.

He tells Rhys just that when he sits in a chair by his bed, but the Omega seems a little out of it, nuzzling the fabric of the CEO’s jacket and breathing deeply, mimicking some of the recommended breath exercises badly.

“Do you know what is happening?” Jack asks, putting a hand on the Omega’s shoulder to get his attention.

The young man shakes his head, looking up to him with puppy eyes. “I, I never cared for kids. I didn’t want kids until he appeared,” he nods towards the belly. “I fell in love with him when he kicked me for the first time. He is always so active.”

Jack smiles, mindlessly putting a hand on the Omega’s round stomach. The boy really is moving a lot in there, probably eager to see the world. They sit in silence for a while until the Omega begins to squirm, looking very uncomfortable and jumpy.

“What is it, pumpkin?” Jack asks, instinctively searching him for any injuries.

“I feel like I need to walk, but I don’t know _where_ , and don’t know if I can,” Rhys whines, huffing. “It is like nesting but even stupider!”

“Let’s take you for a walk, then,” the Alpha chuckles. “You should listen to your body. It will tell you what is the best for you now.” He helps the Omega stand up and supports him as they pace the room. Rhys sighs in relief with each step until he begins to look tired and Jack brings him to the bed again.

“How do you know all of that?” the Omega asks, gaze a little distant. “Hugo didn’t allow me echonet, so I couldn’t read anything about it, and I only had two check-ups and not enough time for questions.”

Jack tenses up, a low growl leaving him that he cannot stop. “Don’t talk about the asshole,” he says in as calm voice as he can muster. “And… Don’t ask about this, please. It is… a top secret information.”

“Okay,” Rhys says, sounding a little bit more nervous and sadder, and it tugs at Jack’s heart.

“Did you choose a name yet?” he asks, bringing the attention elsewhere.

“Oliver,” Rhys answers with pride. Jack thinks it is a boring name, but for once, he doesn’t say what’s on his mind. “I like that name. I had an uncle called Oliver, and he was the best…” He sighs, as if the memory comforted him, but then his face scrunches up as another contraction hits. Rhys’ hand instinctively searches Jack’s, and the Alpha lets him hold him for as long as he needs.

“You are doing great, cupcake,” he murmurs, scenting Rhys’ throat again. “The doctor will come to check on you soon. She said you are doing well.”

“She is nice,” Rhys says offhandedly, much more of his focus going to Jack’s jacket again.

As if on cue, the Beta doctor walks in after knocking shortly. “How are you doing?” she asks, smiling at the Omega, but Jack notices a slip as she looks at Jack with worry, probably hesitant to leave a pregnant Omega with a strange Alpha.

“Good, I think?” Rhys answers. “I thought it would hurt more. In the movies, they always scream.”

The doctor cringes a little. “Well, labour is different for everybody. They always exaggerate some parts in movies and leave out others. Now, I’ll need to have a look again…”

“O-okay,” Rhys sighs and throws his head back, looking at the ceiling while the doctor quickly examines him.

“Six centimetres,” she says, and the confused look Rhys gives in return fully escapes her. “You are progressing fast. I’ll come back in fifteen minutes.”

Jack and Rhys walk a few circles around the room again, and by the time Rhys is too uncomfortable to walk, the doctor is back. Rhys is wheeled to a different room, and a little Beta nurse comes to kindly ask Jack to put on some sterile clothes if he wants to follow. The nurse, however, faints in fear before he can grumble a yes, so he has to find someone else to show him where to find the sterile thingies for visitors.

By the time he is finally allowed to join, he can hear his name screamed, and so probably does most of the hospital. He finds the room easily. There are a little more people than he would expect, but he did ask for the best care. Rhys doesn’t seem to appreciate it, though, screaming at the top of his lungs when another contraction hits him.

“You didn’t tell me this would hurt so much!” he accuses the doctor between panted breaths, pouting more than glaring. Then he notices the Alpha and relaxes considerably, reaching out with one hand, whispering a soft _stay with me, please._

Of course, Jack stays, soothing the Omega through the entire process. He should probably be in another meeting or do something more important, but he wouldn’t exchange seeing Rhys’ face when the baby is born for anything.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor announces, just as surprised as Rhys.

The first thing to come out of Rhys’ mouth is a question. “Is she healthy?” And then a sob as he learns that yes, she is perfectly healthy.

Jack keeps an eye on the baby, out of instinct or for Rhys’ comfort as the nurses wash her and do a quick examination. The Omega keeps sobbing in happiness, laying as still as possible while the doctor finishes up the stitches.

When the baby is brought to the bed, Rhys’ mood shifts, and he shakes his head, but Jack doesn’t give any space to his doubts, taking the girl in his arms and carefully putting her on Rhys’ chest before he can find words for his worries.

“Don’t be afraid, kitten,” he says with a light chuckle. “You won’t hurt her. She just wants to say hi to mommy.”

An incredulous laugh leaves Rhys at the title, but then he hesitantly raises his left hand and puts it on the baby’s back. “Hi, baby,” he says, voice croaky from crying. Then, more quiet but clear: “I love you.”

A happy Omega scent fills the room, and the Alpha in Jack purrs. After a couple more examinations and checking by the doctor and the nurses, they are wheeled to another room, a VIP, high-comfort room for the guests that pay a lot. A nurse helps Rhys with the first feeding and then leaves.

Jack knows the Omega should rest, but Rhys grows nervous. The only scents in the room are from the nurses and doctors of the clinic, and none is his. The room has a lot of places to build nests in, but Rhys didn’t have time for that.

“It’s not safe,” he whimpers after a while, holding the little girl a little tighter.

The Alpha bites his tongue to stop words from coming out that he would regret. But he says them anyway as soon as he relaxes the clutch. “You can come to my penthouse for a while if my scent feels safe enough. It is also the safest place on Helios,” he rambles. “And I own a crib. And some baby clothes.”

A question is on the tip of Rhys’ tongue immediately, but he stops it successfully. He gives one more look to the room, sniffling, and then nods. “O-okay. If it doesn’t bother you…”

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if it did, don’t you think?” Jack smiles. “I’ll go borrow a wheelchair. You might be lighter now, but I would worry too much carrying you two like that.”

He returns in less than two minutes to an empty bed, finding Rhys hiding in one of the partially hidden spots for nesting. He has to coax him out and the whole ride to the elevator is a nightmare, but once they are in the penthouse (Jack has priority access to everything on Helios, so the elevator takes them there directly), Rhys relaxes for the first time since Jack saw him.

Which was only a few hours ago, come to think about it. And the Omega is already in his penthouse, where he has photos and stuff, and an abandoned room for a little girl.

“Jack?” Rhys asks hesitantly. “It’s alright if you want me to go somewhere else…”

“Where would you go?” Jack snorts, shaking off his uneasiness as he wheels the Omega and the sleeping baby in his hands further into the house. After a brief hesitation, he chooses the guest room. It is big enough to put a crib in and some more stuff but small enough to be comfortable for the scared Omega.

“I used to have two friends here…” Rhys says, sounding sad. “I haven’t heard from them since Hugo locked me up, though.”

“We’ll look for them later,” Jack promises. “For now, you will be safe here. At least until you feel comfortable in public.” He notices more worry on the Omega’s face and remembers the mentions of being locked up. “Of course,” he adds, “if you’d rather find them now and go there, we can do that. I just wanted to offer a safe space.”

“I like it here,” Rhys says, eyes cast longingly on the bed.

“I’ll fetch the crib, then,” Jack promises with a knowing smirk. When he returns, carrying a crib carved from white wood from some exotic tree, already wiped of dust and with new sheets on the mattress and a baby blanket taken out of a plastic box where it was stored alongside the smallest clothes, Rhys is already in bed, the girl still cradled to his chest,

“Allow me?” Jack outstretches his arms slowly, tentatively. He waits as Rhys considers him, and then the girl is in his arms again.

It feels completely different this time. In the hospital, he could only think about Rhys and his well-being. But now there is a small baby girl in his arms, either Alpha or Beta judged by her neck (Omegas are born with a red spot on their necks). She is calm, the nicest baby he ever met, a little angel.

“Jack?” Rhys asks, worry raising again.

“She is so calm,” he says. “You got a perfect little girl.” Knowing he shouldn’t be testing the Omega’s patience, he puts the girl in the crib, covering her carefully with the thin blanket.

“Lily,” Rhys corrects him. “I want her to be called Lily. Because she is innocent and beautiful and so much more perfect than me and—” he doesn’t finish his babbling, bursting out crying instead. Jack sits next him on the bed, then, offering a shoulder for him to cry on, but Rhys falls asleep as soon as his forehead hits the Alpha’s body.

 _If this Omega kills me, somehow_ , he thinks to himself, _it will be_ _with all the cuteness_.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Hugo seduced Rhys and then basically locked him up. He took his job, hiding Rhys from the world and forcing him to work for/instead of him. The project that is being discussed at the meeting is Rhys’ idea. He also raped Rhys and got angry when the Omega got pregnant, but then he started using it to really control him, knowing the Omega will protect the offspring at all costs.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). :)


End file.
